Inductance-capacitance voltage controlled oscillators (LC-VCOs) are critical building blocks in communication systems, such as wireless communication systems. One of the main challenges in LC-VCO design is achieving low phase noise while keeping power consumption low. Single-ended parasitic capacitance is one of the biggest causes of phase noise in LC-VCO circuits.